FMN2: Enter Newsies Stage Right
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Sequel to Fansies Meet Newsies. During their summer theater camp after returning to their own world, Casey, Amanda, Fiona and Jean get some unexpected visitors. Rated K plus just in case
1. The Picture

_Whoo! Sequel! So, this story takes place at the theatre camp where all of our inside jokes came from. Most events that happen are ones that actually took place this past summer. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: New story, same disclaimer**

Chapter 1

"Okay, wait until a staff dismisses your table and, that's it," Margot announced at the end of lunch that day.

It was July 31st. Casey, Jean, Fiona and Amanda had been back in their time for almost four months now. But to them it felt like 100 years.

Right now, they were in the middle of their overnight theatre camp, Acting Manitou. It had always been like their true home to them. They loved it so much and felt so comfortable. But now it was their second home. They knew they really belonged in 1900s New York with their husbands/boyfriends, families and friends.

They hadn't told anyone what had happened to them. They knew no one would believe them. They didn't even tell their camp friends whom they told everything to. But the people at Manitou did notice something different about the girls, that they had changed somehow.

"You haven't seen us in a year. It probably just seems like something's changed," they would say, forcing a smile and hiding their New York accents.

Around friends, they would act like their old selves, before the experience had happened. Like nothing was different, like they weren't in fact eight years older than they looked, like their lives hadn't been changed forever. They talked, joked and went through the routines of each day. But during downtime, the four would get together and be their true selves. They would talk about their lives in New York, what they would be doing and what they thought everyone was doing at that second. And that's what they were going to do now.

Walking out of the Pavilion, one of their friends, Hannah, caught up with them and asked Casey, "Hey Case, do you wanna go practice our fight in the mini amp?" The show Casey was in was Dust and she played Octavia who had to swordfight Hannah's character Claudia, Jean was a police officer along with multiple inanimate objects in The 39 Steps, Amanda was Officer McFly in the Bomb-itty of Errors, and Fiona was Pearl in Here be Dragons.

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm already doing something."

"We're going to the studios," Jean told her.

"You guys go there every day. What do you do?"

"We just talk," Amanda answered.

Hannah, still confused, shrugged and headed into her cabin: Labute. All cabins at Acting Manitou were named after playwrights.

"'Ey guys, I'll meets ya in de studio," Casey told them. When it was just the four, they talked normally. "I just wanna get somethin' outta Albee." Albee was her cabin.

"I'll come wid ya," Amanda stated. She was part of Albee too. Casey and Amanda walked inside.

"'Ey Fi, what does Ethan think 'bout you always disappearin' at downtime?" Jean asked Fiona.

"He's fine wid it. He knows I'm wid you guys and he's respectful of dat; and he has a lotta oudda friends so he don't get lonely."

Ethan MacLayer was friends with the girls at camp; and Fiona's new boyfriend. The three were in total shock when they saw her walking down to the pool at waterfront holding hands with him last week. They interrogated her about why she would possibly want to be in another relationship since she already had a boyfriend that she was madly in love with.

"Guys, we was wisked away from dere. Dere ain't no way we'se evah getting' back or seein' any of 'em," she had answered them. "I hate ta say dat. It kills me and makes me wanna cry thinkin' 'bout dat, but it's da truth and we needs ta undahstand dat or we'll just be foolin' ourselves. I ain't evah gonna be Spot's goil again."

"Tell me again, why are ya wid him?" Jean questioned once more.

"Jean, I've been ovah dis a million times. I really don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"It just don't make sense ta me AP! You was so in love wid Spot, and now what? Dat's all gone?"

"Of coise I'm still in love wid him," she whispered so no one around them would hear them. "But I gotta be realistic. Spot and I ain't a couple anymore and we nevah will be. I need ta accept dat and move on. C'mon, let's go inta da studio." Jean exhaled, still not satisfied with her answer, and started to walk. Before they got to the door, Fiona thought of something and said, "I'll be right back. I wanna get somethin' outta my cabin too."

(In Albee)

Casey climbed onto her bed and from under her pillow she took out a book she wasn't actually reading. She opened it to the middle and took out a picture she was hiding in it. Looking at it, she smiled slightly. It was a picture from their last Christmas in New York. It was of her, David and their kids. He was holding Jamie who was smiling brightly. She was holding Lucy who was only three months old at the time. The baby had a sleepy look on her face. Casey was looking towards the camera while David looked at her. She could see how much he loved her in his eyes. She had just found out she was pregnant again, so they couldn't have been happier.

She remembered the day like it was yesterday:

_(flashback)_

"_Jamie, could ya hand mommy dat ornament?" Casey asked her son, pointing to the one she wanted. They were decorating the Christmas tree that they had bought that afternoon._

"_Here mama." He handed her the sparkly plastic ball. _

"_Thank you sweetie." She reached to near the top of the tree to put it on. "I swears, ya faddah is de only one who can reach dis high."_

_Casey and David's apartment had been chosen to hold their Christmas party that year. So they were working on getting the house ready before everyone would be getting there that night. _

"_When is daddy comin' home?" Jamie wondered. He idolized his father and wanted to be just like him._

"_He's gonna be home any minute."_

_As if on cue, they heard the door open and walked inside calling out, "I'm home!"_

"_Daddy!" the young boy exclaimed when he saw him and ran to him and jumped in his dad's arms._

"_Hey you!" David hugged his son and, still carrying him, walked over to his wife. "Hi gorgeous."_

"_Hi." He kissed her. _

"_Ewww," Jamie complained, covering his blue eyes. His parents laughed._

_Casey reached down for the tree's star. She was about to stretch to place it on top when her husband stopped her._

"_Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?"_

"_Um, puttin' de star on da tree?" she answered, more asking than saying._

"_You shouldn't be doing any physical work. You don't want to do anything that might hurt you or the baby."_

"_Yeah, I remembah you sayin' dat when I was carryin' dat one." She pointed to the boy in his arms. "Dat didn't stop me from hawkin' 'eadlines. And I am poifectly aware of what ta do and not ta do. Dis _is_ me thoid time."_

"_Well, why don't you let Jamie put it on?"_

_The seven year old's eyes lit up at that. "Please mama! Please! Please! Please!" He widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip, knowing his mother couldn't say no._

"_Oh, how could I evah refuse dat face?" She smiled and gave him the star. It had been a wedding gift from Amanda and Race. It was plastic, but painted gold and glittered. They knew it wasn't expensive, but they loved it and thought it was beautiful._

_David lifted his son to the top of the tree so that he could put the star on. Jamie laughed happily as he did. _

_When he was back on the ground, the door opened and they heard someone call out, "Merry Christmas!"  
"Denton!" Jamie recognized. And sure enough, Denton walked into the living room._

"_Hey Jamie!" He bent down to his height. "You look more and more like your father each day." The boy smiled._

"_Did you bring me anything?"  
"Jamie!" Casey gasped, going to him. "Ya know you'se shouldn't ask things like dat. It's rude."_

_The older man chuckled. "It's okay. I did in fact." He took a small wrapped package out of his pocket and handed it to Jamie._

_Jamie smiled widely, took it and ran to the couch to open it._

"_What do you say son?" David said to his boy. _

"_Thank you!" he replied, not even looking up. The adults just smiled._

"_I have something for Lucy too," Denton told them, handing Casey another package. _

"_Denton, ya didn't hafta," Casey told him. _

"_I wanted to. And Casey, I heard you're expecting a third. Congratulations."_

"_Gee, I wondah where ya hoid dat? Considerin' we didn't plan on tellin' people for a little while," She eyed her husband who just gave her a sheepish smile. Smiling, she rolled her eyes and said to Denton, "Thank you. We're very excited." Suddenly, a baby started crying. "Oh, I guess Lucy's up. I'll get 'er." She handed David the package and walked out of the room to get her daughter._

_When she was gone, Denton turned to David and said, "I have something for you as well."_

"_Denton-"_

_He held up his hands. "Hear me out. You've been doing such an amazing job as an assistant journalist. You've come such a long way and your practice articles are getting as much credit as the front pages. So, I'm offering you a promotion. I'd like to make you one of our main reporters. You'd get your own typewriter, your own stories…and a substantial pay raise."_

_David just stared at him. "A-Are you serious?"_

"_100%."_

"_I…I have no idea what to say."_

"_Da Walkin' Mouth ain't got somethin' ta say? Well dat's a foist," Casey joked as she came back in the room with the little girl. She went back next to her husband._

"_Good morning princess," David said to the baby and kissed her head. She yawned and everyone smiled at her. "Case, guess what Denton just told me."_

"_What?"_

"_You are now married to a main writer for The New York Sun."_

_Casey gasped and used one arm to hug David. "Oh babe, congratulations! I knew dis was gonna 'appen soonah or latah!" She then turned to Denton and hugged him too. "Thank you Denton. You 'ave no idea how much dis means ta us."_

"_It's my pleasure. You have a talented husband here."_

"_Tell me somethin' I don't know." She placed her hand on David's cheek._

"_Mama! Daddy! Look what Denton got me!" Jamie cried as he ran to his parents. He held up a bow tie. "What is it?"_

"_Dat's a bow tie, silly," Casey told him._

_David knelt in front of him and helped put it on. "There you go." He picked him up._

"_Oh, Jamie, ya look so handsome. Thank you Denton."_

"_Of course." As he looked at the family in front of him, he got an idea. "You know, this is such a beautiful picture. Do you mind?" He pointed to his camera._

"_Not at all," David and Casey agreed. They positioned themselves in front of the tree._

"_Okay Jamie, smile big," David instructed. He did._

"_Can you smile Lucy? You did yesterday and it made mommy so happy," Casey said to the little blonde girl. Looking up at her mother, she gave her a tiny smile._

_David looked from his son to wife and daughter. _How did I get so lucky?_ he asked in his head._

_Casey looked back at him and mouthed, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," he mouthed back. She turned back to the camera while he kept his eyes on her._

"_Say Christmas," Denton told them, then took the picture._

Looking back at the picture and remembering made tears prick at Casey's eyes.

"DB?" Amanda spoke up, bringing her back.

"Oh, sorry," Casey apologized, blinking them back. "I'm comin'."

As she got off her bed, she saw herself in the bathroom mirror and she noticed the thing that she kept trying to forget. She was no longer pregnant. When they first got back, every time she remembered, she would start crying. She didn't miscarry or the baby didn't die. It had just disappeared. She wished so much that she was still pregnant, so she could have a physical connection back to her old life, something that she could look at and see David; more than just a picture.

She put her hand on her stomach and more tears formed.

Amanda saw this and went to her. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "C'mon, let's get ta de studio."

Casey nodded and followed her out.

_So, whaddaya think of chapter 1? Better, worse or same as the first story? Tell me all about it in a review!_

_PS-these are the shows that we were actually in_


	2. IPod

_So, I went to see Newsies on Broadway yesterday with one of my friends and we gave a security guard a Newsie bunny to give to Andrew Keenan-Bolger. Andrew came off the bus they were all getting on to thank us personally then hugged us and gave us special signed Crutchie trading cards! Then, I got a picture with Ben Fankhauser and Ryan Breslin, and he said that he was able to see us from onstage (except we were dressed head to toe as newsies so it was probs hard to miss us )! I just wanted to share that with all of you…anyways, on with the story! _

**Disclaimer: …sigh…**

Chapter 2

"What did ya need?" Jean asked Casey when she and Amanda walked into Studio 2.

"I wanted ta get dis." She held up the picture.

"Oh yeah. You showed us dat pictah dat day and it came back wid ya."

"'Ey, where's Fiona?" Amanda wondered, not seeing her in the room.

"I wanted ta get somethin' from Vogel," Fiona told them as she walked in. Vogel was her cabin. She showed her iPod. "I thought we might wanna try ta be brave and listen ta Newsies?"

The girls looked to each other, not sure if they were ready. But they realized they needed to try and nodded.

"Yeah, we should," Casey agreed.

Fiona plugged it into the iPod speaker that was in the studio and hit play.

Then the first song started, **"Dat's my cigah."**

Amanda felt tears immediately gather in her eyes when she heard Racetrack's voice, and so did Jean when Crutchy sang, **"Aw, stop ya bawlin'."** Even though they hadn't been in a romantic relationship, they had been so so close and had gone through everything together.

"**Try any bankah, bum or barbah,"** Jack's voice sang and Casey felt a tear slide down her cheek. He had been like her brother and missed him insanely.

Even though Spot didn't sing in the song, Fiona still thought of him and her heart was breaking. As much as she tied to forget about him, she couldn't. She was also sad listening to all her friends' voices playing through the speaker.

As they listened to the chorus, Jean said, "Remembah when we'se all danced around our room singin' dis?"

They laughed at the memory. "Yeah, dat was da dey da strike started," Fiona added.

"Da day I met Dave," Casey stated quietly, looking down at the picture.

"Aw, hon," Amanda comforted her, hugging her.

Casey sniffed and said, "'Ey, I ain't de only one missin' someone 'ere. So don't take pity on me." Amanda let go of her, but squeezed her shoulder to let her know she was there for her.

"So whatta ya think dey're all doin' now?" Jean questioned.

"Well, it's almost 1:00," Fiona pointed out. "Spot's probably watching out for da Brooklyn boys sellin' da papes."  
"I still can't believe he runs da Brooklyn Lodgin' 'ouse," Casey commented.

"He's poifect for it though. He doesn't take any crap and keeps 'em all in line."

"I 'ope Crutchy is still travelin'. He loved getting' away from de city," Jean wished.

"Jack's probably still teachin' Andrew how ta fight," Casey guessed.

"Ain't he only two?" Fiona asked.

"Jack swore dat his son would be da strongest and toughest 'Hatten newsie. Da futah leadah."

"What 'bout Jamie?" Jean inquired.

"His faddah's David Jacobs. Ya really think he's gonna let Uncle Jack teach him ta fight?"

"So you'se been teachin' him," Amanda stated.

"Coise." They all laughed.

"And it's Tuesday. So Race is down at Sheepshead."

"Wid Mush watchin' Lucky and Charm," Fiona finished.

"Unless he's found a goil finally," Casey countered.

"Mush finds a goil every ouddah day," Amanda told her. "He has plenty of time ta feed me cats."

"David's at woik still," Casey brought up. "He loves his job, and he's so good at it. His articles sell so easily." She took a breath to keep from crying and went on. "Jamie's at school. He's like Davey wid school; he loves it."

"Aw, a little noid," Jean joked. Casey chuckled.

"He really is. And I hope Lucy'll follow dat. She needs ta be smart. I don't want her gettin' by just on her looks."

"Cause you can tell she's gonna be gorgeous," Amanda commented. "And all dose oudda newsies'll be all ovah 'er."

"Dey bettah not! Jamie bettah watch ovah his sistah."

"Would you'se be home wid her now?" Fiona asked.

"Um…," Casey's voice was starting to break. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't woik Tuesdays. So yeah, I'd be wid 'er." She wiped her eyes.

They were all silent for a moment. In the pause, they heard that the song had changed to Santa Fe.

"**Where does it say ya gotta live and die 'ere? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?"** came Jack's voice.

Laughing and crying at the same time, Casey said, "I remembah Cowboy and I doin' dis song as a convasation comin' back from our foist time at da Jacobs."

"Ya talked dis song?" Jean chuckled.

"Kinda. Oudda things were said, but we was just tellin' each oudda how we grew up in places we didn't wanna be in and how I got ta place I dreamed of and he still 'ad yet ta."

"And now he finally made it dere."

"Wid a wife and kid. My God, how did dat 'appen?"

"'Ey, I've been wonderin'," Amanda brought up, "do ya think da same amount of time has gone by 'ere as it 'as dere? Four months?"

They all paused. None of the other three had ever thought about that.

"I…I dunno," Fiona responded. "I kinda 'ope so."

"I agree," Casey said. "I don't wanna think 'bout all of dem growin' widout us. 'Specially me kids."

"Imagine, all our friends so much oldah," Jean stated. "And we thought we was so old when we left."

"OMLJ, I don't want dat image in me mind!" They sat in silence again, listening to the songs play. They smiled and laughed with themselves at memories each lyric brought up. Halfway through The World Will Know, Casey dared to touch on an iffy subject. "Do any of ya think we'll evah see dem again? Evah?"

"Case, we've been ovah dis many times before," Fiona replied softly. "We'se in two completely separate woilds. We 'ave no way ta evah be wid 'em."

"I really don't wanna believe dat," Amanda countered. "And I'm surprised dat you do."

"What are ya goin' ta do? Just wait around 'till Race appears one day? We all just need ta get ovah dat-"

"Get ovah it? How can we just pick up and get ovah it? Our lives were dere, we belong dere."

"I ain't disagreein'. I agree wid dat 100%. But we gotta retoin ta our lives 'ere."

"Well, I may be able ta live a life, but I ain't nevah gonna find anudda guy dat I loves like I do Race."

"Guys stop!" Jean cried. "We can't toin on each oudda! Our family 'ere is all we'se got."

"I didn't mean ta start an argument bringin' dat up. I'm sorry," Casey apologized quietly.

"It ain't your fault Case," Amanda replied. "We'se all just sad and angry and quick ta break."

"But still, I shouldn't 'ave-"

She stopped short when she heard the song had changed and her husband's voice came through, **"Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay…"**

She just stared silently at the iPod until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'll be back," she excused herself with her voice shaking, and ran into the bathroom.

"A'ight, we can't 'andle dis yet," Fiona concluded and turned off the music.

They sat in an awkward silence, not sure what to say.

Jean put her face into her hands and said, "Why did dis 'appen ta us?" It was muffled, but they could hear her sniffing.

"It just ain't fair," Fiona agreed. "Did we do somethin' wrong? Was dere some timah or somethin' on us bein' dere?"

"Dere's nothin' dat can explain it," Amanda told her."It was just amazin' luck dat brought us ta 'em, and heart-breakin', tragic bad luck dat brought us back 'ere. Dere was nothin' we-"

"Girls?" a voice broke through, cutting her off. They turned to the door and saw Tim standing there.

"Oh, hi Tim," Fiona greeted him, again having to hide the accent.

"Um, where's Casey? Is she here with you three?"

"Yeah, she's just in the bathroom," Jean answered. "Oe sec." She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Case? An you come out for a minute?" There was no response.

"Is she okay?" Tim wanted to know, sounding concerned.

"She's poife-perfectly fine," Fiona promised, covering her slip. He hadn't seemed to notice. "She's just…uh…washing her face because she's tired."

Nice excuse AP. Good one, she sarcastically told herself in her mind. But Tim seemed to buy it.

"Hey Casey, we need you to come out. Tim's here," Jean continued talking to her. After a moment, the door opened and she emerged. It was obvious that she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying; even though it was plain to see.

"Wh-what's up Tim?" Casey wondered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I need you four to come with me to the office."

_Uh oh…trouble? More to come soon!_

_REVIEW!:) _


	3. Where Are We?

**Disclaimer: BOOOOO!**

Chapter 3

"Jamie, c'mon! You're gonna be late!" David Jacobs called to his son. "And you're walking with Lucy, so she'll be late too." It was the morning, there, of July 31, 1912, and David was getting his kids ready to go meet all the other newsies at the circulation desk. They went to school three days a week and sold the other two. Today was one of their selling days.

"I'm coming!" Jamie responded, coming into the kitchen. "I couldn't find my hat." He pulled said hat from his pocket and placed it on top of his curly brown hair.

"Well, if you actually cleaned your room like I asked you to, you'd know where things are."

Jamie rolled his eyes, annoyed at hearing his dad mention that for the up-teenth time.

"I'll get to it today, alright? I promise. Where's Lucy? I thought you said she was ready."

David looked to the chair where his daughter had just been. "She is. I just saw her right-"

"Boo!" the little girl cried, jumping from under the table.

"Omigoodness!" David played along. "You got me Lulu." He picked her up. "It's no wonder your newsie name is Tricks, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, that was so cute. C'mon, we need to leave," Jamie said. He grabbed two apples and took his sister, putting her down and holding her hand.

"Be careful out there you two," David called after them as they went for the door. "And Jamie, don't let Lucy out of your sight."

"I haven't lost her yet," he called back, giving a little smile to show he was just kidding around.

"I'll see you tonight. Carry the banner."

"Carry the banneh!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping around excitedly and her little blonde curls went everywhere. Jamie pulled her out and David closed the door behind them, chuckling at his children.

He walked back inside and looked around at the apartment. They had moved into it two years ago, and it was significantly larger than the last one they had lived in. That wasn't the whole reason he had wanted to move though. The last apartment held too many memories of his life with Casey, and he needed to get away from it. He didn't at all want to forget her or their life together, it was just killing him seeing her wherever he turned. It was hard enough seeing her in Lucy.

He went into the living room and picked up, from one of the small tables, their last Christmas picture together. He loved that picture because it was the only one where all four of them were in it.

It had been five years since she vanished. There were times when he would remember her and he would miss her so much his stomach would start to hurt. He didn't show these emotions around his kids because he didn't want them to be sad about not having a mother. Lucy hadn't been old enough when Casey had left their world for her to know anything about her, and Jamie remembered very little. He talked to him about her sometimes so he wouldn't forget her completely, but Jamie never seemed to want to listen to anything about her. But Lucy loved hearing about Casey, and David told her everything he could.

Looking at the picture, he smiled, remembering all the things they did together during their eight years. Every day he wondered what happened to her and where she was and how she could just vanish. He didn't ever want to give up hope that he would see her again, but he was afraid he was going to have to. His smile faded as he remembered when Jamie was seven and asked where his mother had gone. He couldn't find a way to tell him the truth, so he ended up lying and saying that Casey had gone out of town to visit family. When it had been a couple weeks later, Jamie asked again where she was and David felt he had no choice but to say he had received word that Casey had died. He told Lucy the same thing when she started asking questions. He felt awful about it every day and wished he could've told them something different. But he didn't want them to go out looking for her because he knew they would never find her.

It was his day off from work today, so he decided to get out and go see some of his friends who were going through the same thing he was.

(Race's POV)

"'Ey boys, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Carry da banneh! Carry da banneh!" Racetrack said to the group of boys as they all ran out the door for their day of selling. "C'mon boys! Ya don't wanna be late!"

He started to close the door behind the last one when he heard someone call out, "Wait for me! Wait for me!"

Race reopened the door just in time for the youngest newsie, Sands, to run out. He chuckled at the little boy and finished closing the door. He went back to the lobby desk and started skimming through the guestbook, not really looking for anything. He had nothing to do that day and felt bored. He considered going down to Sheepshead, but he actually just didn't feel like it.

_I dunno 'ow Kloppman dealt wid all dis free time_, he thought. _Of coise it didn't use ta be dis quiet._

He opened the desk drawer and underneath a pile of papers he took out his and Amanda's wedding picture. He had kept it at their apartment, but when she disappeared, he moved it to the Lodging House so he could look at it more often. His life changed forever when she first entered this world, and it changed again when she left. It wasn't just him who missed her. All the newsies did. She was like a mother to them and that's what they needed; especially the littlest ones. It was hard to explain to them what had happened. He pretty much just said that Flame had business that needed to be taken care of outside of Manhattan and none of them asked any questions. But he knew they had some.

He did too. He asked everyday why it happened and where she went and if she was even still alive. The one question he asked over and over the most was if he would ever see his wife again.

Everyone saw Race as a tough guy, someone who could never crack. But seeing the picture of him in the suit he borrowed from David, carrying her in the dress she found on sale with their wedding cake all over both of their faces, looking the happiest they had ever been, he could feel his heart break.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He hurried to put the picture away, but stopped when he looked up and saw that it was David who had come in.

"Oh, 'ey Dave," he greeted his friend. "Long time, no see." He walked from behind the desk to meet him.

"How are doing, Race?" David asked as he hugged him.

"Same, same. You?"

"I'm doing…well. Jamie and Lucy have really been helping me stay up."

"Taday's dere sellin' day ain't it?"

"Yes, yes it is. They love their selling days. But I'm making sure that they stay caught up with their school work. Jamie's becoming more and more resilient to work on it, focusing more on the next day's headlines, and I'm starting to…I'm sorry," he stopped himself. "When I start talking about my kids, I tend to just go on and on an-"

"Dave, Dave, I gets it," Race informed him, chuckling. "You ain't called da Walkin' Mouth for nothin'." David laughed at the mention of his newsie name. "'Ey, ain't you supposed ta be at woik or somethin'?"

He shook his head. "Today's my day off and I didn't feel like staying in. Sarah told me that Jack's over in Brooklyn, so I stopped in to see if you wanted to come with me. I was also thinking I might pick up Crutchy along the way."

"Jeez, I dunno Davey. Ya kinda caught me at a bad time. It's, uh, pretty busy 'round 'ere," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, you know, I can always come back when things, you know, die down a bit," he responded, just as jokingly.

The two friends laughed and Race said, "Of coise I'll come wid ya. Let's 'ead out." Then they walked out the door.

(Crutchy's POV)

_78, 79, 80. Damn, it ain't enough_, Crutchy complained in his head as he counted up his money. He had $23.80. It was all the money he had to his name, and it still was not enough to get a train ticket to Arizona, the next state that he and Jean had planned on visiting. He stared at the penny he was holding, then set it down on the table, sighing out. He hadn't left New York since Jean left and he was itching to get away. But he knew it wouldn't be the same without her. He would be bored on the train ride across the country, lonely when he wouldn't know anyone in any of the places he would visit, and he wouldn't have anyone to stick up for him when people would point at him because of his crutch. _God_, his thoughts continued, _I shouldn't even go._

He put his head in his hands and exhaled harshly. He was never one to lose his temper, but ever since the day his friends vanished he couldn't help but feel mad. He asked in anger everyday why his best friend was taken from him by some mysterious forces no one could explain. He felt guilty, like he could've found a way to keep her here, even though he knew it was completely out of his hands.

_Jeez, Crutch. Get a 'old of yaself. It ain't like Moose died or somethin'_, his mind told himself.

He looked around his apartment. He and Jean had bought it together five years after everything first started. It was small, being all they could afford, but they had thought of it as home; and he still did. The landlord allowed Crutchy to continue living there with the rent lowered to one person instead of making him go on paying for two as he was led to believe that Crutchy and Jean were married, and he thought she had died. So he took pity on him.

Everything Crutchy looked at brought back memory after memory of his life with Jean. But he jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He grabbed his crutch that he laid on the table and walked towards it. He smiled when he opened it and saw David and Racetrack on the other side.

"'Ey fellas. Come on in." He opened the door wider and the two went inside. "What are you two doin' 'ere?"

"What? We can't just stop by and say 'ey ta our good friend who we ain't seen in a while?" Race responded.

"We also wanted to know if you wanted to go to Brooklyn with us for the day," David added.

"Brooklyn? What'cha goin' dere for?" Crutchy wondered.

"Jack's over there for the day so I figured I'd stop by to see him and Spot. And then I decided to bring some friends along. The four of us haven't really been able to…talk." The other two knew exactly what he meant.

Crutchy nodded. "Of coise I'll come along wid ya. It'd be good ta see 'em."

Without another word, the three filed out the door and started for Brooklyn.

(Jack/Spot's POV)

"You sure run a tight ship 'round 'ere Conlon," Jack told Spot as the former Brooklyn newsie closed the door behind the last of his boys.

"I gotta. Oudda wise I ain't runnnin' a Lodgin' House, I'm runnin' a zoo," Spot said back. Jack laughed at that. "Dese boys ain't as good at obeyin' authority as dey was when I was King."

"I'm sorry, _you _obeyed authority?"

"And by authority, I meant me. So, you and Sarah do any more talkin' 'bout da big move? Last I hoid you was thinkin' of dis comin' fall."

"Yeah, uh, we decided ta put it off a bit. I mean, Andrew's lookin' forward ta goin' inta foist grade wid his friends. So it wouldn't be fair ta-"

"Ya knows you'se like me brudda, so don't take offense when I call dat a load a bull Cowboy," Spot called him out. "I knows da real reason you'se so 'esitant ta leave 'ere."

Jack sighed. "What am I supposed ta do Spot? Just pick up and leave? I feel like I'm leavin' 'er behind."

"Jacky, it's been five years. If DB and de ouddas 'aven't come back by now, it ain't nevah 'appenin'."

"What 'bout AP? You'se just acceptin' dat you ain't gonna evah see 'er again. You'se able ta just move on?" Spot looked down and held a tighted grip on the lobby desk that he was standing behind. "I'm sorry," Jack apologized quietly. "Dat wasn't fair of me."

"Nah, I gets it. I can'ts evah move past 'er. And, you knows I've tried." He looked back at his friend and chuckled, shaking his head. "Looks like we'se in da same place 'ere."

"Yeah, well you two ain't alone," a voice came from the door. They turned and saw Race standing there with David and Crutchy.

"'Ey boys!" Jack greeted them. He gestured them inside. They walked in with David closing the door behind them.

"What are you bone'eads doin' on dis side of da Bridge?" Spot asked.

"We just 'appened ta be in da neighbor'ood and…" Crutchy joked. The others laughed.

"The three of us thought," continued David, "that it would probably be a good idea for us to…well, continue with what you two were talking about."

"So, what? We'se just gonna go around and talk 'bout our thoughts and feelings?" Spot sarcastically commented.

"Spot, you'se just itchin' ta talk 'bout AP. I could tell," Jack countered.

Trying to keep his "tough-guy" image, Spot just rolled his eyes and pretended to look through papers on the desk.

Ignoring him, the other four started their conversation, talking about everything that they had been hiding for a while. Spot eventually joined in too. They went on for over an hour.

When they had said everything that they needed to say, they all had to admit that they felt a lot better than they had before.

"Listen, if any of you'se tell anyone 'bout me bein' soft, I'll soak ya," Spot told them.

"I think it's too late for dat Spotty," Race replied with a smirk. "Once everyone hoid you of all people settled…"

Spot just hit his friend's hat down over his eyes in response.

Suddenly, a loud, unfamiliar sound came from outside.

_HOOOOOONK!_

All five heads snapped to the door.

"What da hell was dat?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," David answered. He walked to the door with the others following. He opened the door and stepped out. And they all looked around very confused at where they were.

"Is…is dis New York?" Crutchy wondered as they stepped out from an area of trees. But they all jumped back when what looked like a metal carriage rolled very past by them.

"What is dis place?" Spot questioned.

"Wait, what happened to you all?" David spoke up, staring at them.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, still looking around.

"You look…seventeen again."

The four looked to him and their mouths dropped.

"And so do you Davey," Race told him. They looked over themselves and were shocked beyond to belief to see that it was true.

"What da hell is goin' on 'ere?" Jack went on, sounding a little freaked. "And where are we?"

Looking around, they say a black road in front of them that led to another going a different way with small buildings on all sides of it and more metal carriages rolling along. Across from them they saw more trees.

"Sh, sh, sh," David quieted them. "Guys, listen." They went silent and tried to hear what David did. After a moment, they heard voices coming from down the road. "It's people! Maybe they can tell us where we are."

"It's woith a try," Crutchy agreed; and they started walking again, hoping that the people would help them.

They soon reached a sign that read 'Acting Manitou'.

"Actin' Man-I-Toe," Race tried to say. "Why does dat sound so familiah?"

"I got it!" Jack remembered. "It's dat place dt da goils used ta talk 'bout all de time. Remembah?" They did. "Ya think dey could be 'ere?"

They froze for a moment at the idea. The thought that they could see their friends and family again after so long seemed unreal.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," David stated softly, trying not to think too positively.

They entered the camp and looked around. Every way they looked they saw kids running around or hanging out with what they imagined were their friends. They heard music and singing come from many different areas and saw some of the groups reading from some sort of book with dramatic gestures and faces. But out of everyone, they didn't see their girls. They did notice, however, that they had been noticed and were getting some odd looks.

"Can I help you boys?" a man asked them, walking towards them. "My name is Tim Blacken. I'm one of the directors of the camp."

"Um, we was wonderin' if dere was a Casey Wilton, Amanda Mckerra, Fiona Norant and Jean Joon 'ere somewhere?" Jack questioned.

"Do you know these girls personally?" Tim wanted confirmed.

"Yeah, we'se all practically family," Race promised.

"Come with me please," and he led them to the central building.

_Finally got this chap up. Sorry for the wait! I'm hoping to have the next one up sooner. _

_Keep reading and reviewing!_


	4. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I think I've used all creative ways to say that I do not own Newsies…**

Chapter 4

"Do ya think we'se in trouble?" Jean whispered to the other girls as Tim led them to the office.  
"What could we'se possibly be in trouble for?" Amanda wondered. "We ain't done nothin' wrong."  
"Maybe it's mail or a phone call?" Casey suggested.  
"Well we'se 'bout ta find out," Fiona said, pointing out that they were at the building.  
"Uh, Tim, we were just wondering what we're doing here," Amanda asked, forcing the non-New York voice again.  
"Don't worry. You four aren't in any trouble," he told them. "It's just there's some people here to see you. They say they know you."  
"Who are they?" Casey questioned, a little nervous.  
"I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure they're from New York."  
The girls looked to each other. They could read each others' minds, all thinking of the only people they knew from New York. But they knew it was impossible for it to really be them.  
Tim led them onto the porch and opened the door. They had barely walked in the door when they froze. They could not believe what they were seeing. Standing in front of them were Jack, Spot, Racetrack, Crutchy and David. They felt like they had to be dreaming.  
But Fiona couldn't just stand there anymore. She ran forward towards Spot.  
"Omegod, Spot!" she cried as she ran into him. She hugged her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Amanda followed, scrambling towards Race and immediately kissed him.  
Jean went right to Crutchy, speechless. "I-you-wha-'ere-but-" She quickly stopped talking to hug him and he used the arm that wasn't holding his crutch to hug her back.  
Casey hung back. She and David just stared at each other. Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked at the person she thought she was never going to see again. She wanted to move to him, but she physically couldn't. David saw this, and so he went to her.  
She looked up into his eyes and cupped his face with her hands. Finally finding words, she spoke, "Ar-are you really 'ere? Dis ain't a-a-a dream or I ain't hallucinatin' or-"  
"I'm here," he answered. Hearing him talk brought on more tears for her. "This is real." He took her hands in his. "I'm here."  
Smiling with the tears now flowing down her cheeks, she leaned into him and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back. They deepened it as she put her arms around his neck and his around her waist.  
After a minute, they broke apart. Casey put his head into his shoulder and said with her voice breaking, "I was startin' ta think I'd neva' see you'se again."  
"I was terrified of the same thing."

"'Ey DB, remembah me?" Jack spoke up.

Casey looked over at him and ran to him. She jump-hugged him, holding onto him tight. "I've thought 'bout ya everyday Cowboy."  
After another minute, all the pairs separated and the girls looked around the room.  
"'Ey, where'd Tim go?" Amanda asked.  
The group walked outside and saw their camp director on the porch.  
"When I saw your reactions to seeing them, I figured I should let you all be alone," he told them. "Now, who are you boys?"  
They all looked to each other, unsure of what to say. So after a minute,  
Casey came up with, "Um, these are our…friends. A few months ago over April  
vacation, we traveled to New York and met them. We haven't seen them since." She looked back up to David and smiled at him. He kissed the top of her head.  
"Your _friends_?" Tim asked, almost sounding sarcastic.  
"Well, three of us are couples," Fiona admitted. "Like this is my-" She was about to say that Spot was her boyfriend. But when she looked at him, Ethan's face flashed through her mind and she froze.

"Boyfriend," Spot finished for her.

"Ri-right. Alex," she used Spot's real name, "is my boyfriend."

_Oh God_, she thought. _What am I gonna do?_

And this is my hu-boyfriend, Joey," Amanda did the same, catching herself before she said 'husband'.  
"And this is David," Casey went next. "My…boyfriend." She also watched herself, making sure she didn't call him her 'husband'.  
"Chris and I are not a couple though," Jean emphasized, again, using Crutchy's real name.  
"And this is Jack," Casey went on. "He's best friends with all of us."

"But more so with Casey. We call them the Terrible Two."

"We'se more like brudda and sistah than friends though," Jack went on putting his arm around Casey's shoulders.

"Yeah, you can't even imagine da trouble dey get inta," Race commented. Casey lightly kicked his ankle to get him to stop.

"Casey get into trouble? You're right, I can't imagine it," Tim joked, not knowing Casey as anything but the "Little Miss Innocent". "Now, what exactly are you boys doing here?"

"Oh, we just…decided ta, ya know…visit. Since we'se was in de area," Spot came up with.

"You're not gonna make them leave, are you Tim?" Jean wondered.

"Well, I don't know what else they can do. I mean, they're not campers or staff," he explained.

"But why can't they be?" Fiona questioned.

"For one thing, it costs money to be a camper, and also, we don't have a cabin for them. And we don't have the money to pay them as staff. I'm sorry kids. They can't stay here, but there are plenty of motels around really close, and I'll allow them to come visit. I'll even drive them to the closest motel myself."

"That's fair," Casey agreed, though not happy that David wouldn't be there 24/7.

"Can they at least stay for the rest of the day?" Amanda compromised.

Tim smiled. "Sure. But you guys have to still be fully focused on your shows and all rules still apply. And you two," he looked directly to Casey and Jack, "no 'Terrible Two' business, got it?"

Laughing, they replied, "Got it."

"Alright. Well, welcome to Acting Manitou. I don't think you boys could have better ambassadors than these four. So, I'll leave you to it." With that, he walked away.

When he was gone, the girls turned back to their surprise visitors and Casey asked, "So what are you guys really doin' 'ere? How'd ya even get 'ere?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Race interrupted. "What's wid turnin' your accents on and off? You'se talk wid 'em or not?"

"Of coise we do," Fiona clarified. "But if we talked wid 'em, den we'd 'ave ta tell everyone what 'appened and dere ain't any way dey'd evah believe us."

"But back ta my question," Casey spoke up, "how da hell did ya get 'ere?"

"Same way you'se all came and left," Jack told them. "It just…'appened."

"Do ya knows how long you all have?" Amanda asked.

They boys shook their heads. "But we want to take advantage of every second we do have," David continued.

Casey smiled and laced her fingers with his. "Den lets get started."

The group of friends left the porch and headed into the camp.

_Kinda short, I know. But the next one is coming soon! Just keep reading and reviewing!_


	5. Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: the only thing I didn't get on my Christmas list**

Chapter 5

"And wid dat, we end da tour 'ere at da Pavilion," Fiona stated as the group walked inside.  
The girls had taken the guys all over Acting Manitou, showing them everything and leaving nothing out. They brought them to the toxic Pinter Pond, where legend had it the spirit of Enkoodabo lived; and they warned the visitors not to let the water touch you or you would be mutated. They showed them the Great Lawn which was exactly what it sounded like. They pointed out the path between them and Camp Manitou for boys, but they knew not to go onto the path because of the rifle practicing. They lead them around the camp's vegetable garden, pool, trampoline, lounge, everywhere. They made the Pavilion the last stop.  
"Which is actually where I gots ta stay," Amanda told them. "Dis is where my rehearsal is."  
"What time is it?" Casey wondered. They all looked to the clock and saw that it was 1:20. "Jeez! I gotta get ta da mini amp."  
"Are Dragons in da theater or are we?" Jean asked Fiona.  
"Uhhh..." Fiona turned to the schedule on the white board and answered, "Neiddah. It's Bye Bye Boidie. You'se in Studio 3."  
"Which we all need ta 'ead ta right now," Casey emphasized. "Plus we gotta get our stuff."  
"I got mine when we went back ta Albee," Amanda said holding up her script.  
"Da Bomb-itty of Errors?" Race read very confused.  
"I think it's supposed to say The Comedy of Errors," David tried to correct.  
"Aw, look who knows Shakespeare," Amanda teased. David blushed and Casey just wrapped her arms around him smiling. "But Race ain't wrong. Ya see, it's a rap adaptation and-"

"As interestin' as we all know Bomb-itty is," Jean interrupted, "we can explain it lateh. We gotta go."

"Do ya think we'se can go wid ya to your rehearsals?" Crutchy wondered.

"I don't see why not," Casey responded. "Tim said you all could stay for da rest of da day."

"Now dat dat's all settled, we needs ta go or we're gonna be late!" Fiona told them.

"Den let's move. Lateh Race, Amanda," Casey said as she took David's hand and walked out.

"I'll come wid you'se DB," Jack stated and followed them.

"See ya at watah-front," Jean said to the couple as she walked out with Crutchy. Fiona waved and then she and Spot left too.

As they walked past the studios, Fiona saw the 39 Steps cast working their way over, Ethan included.

"Oh, jeez!" Fiona whispered-cried, and she pulled Spot very quickly to her cabin. There was no one in it so she was able to get him in.

"Woah, woah! AP, what was dat 'bout?" Spot questioned.

"Um…I-I just…needed ta hurry 'ere so I can get my stuff and get ta rehearsal already."

"Ya sure dat's it? Ya seem panicked."

"Of coise. I'm poifectly fine. Especially now dat you're 'ere." She cupped his face and kissed him to prove that nothing was wrong. But when she kissed him, she couldn't help but feel a bit sick. She decided to try to ignore it for now and grabbed her script. She stuck her head out and looked around.

_No sign of Ethan_, she thought.

"Come on," she said to Spot and taking his hand. She ran them around the back of the studios to Studio 3, avoiding the one that Ethan was in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got inside. The first thing she thought to do was to talk to Steve, Here Be Dragons' director, about Spot, or "Alex".

"Hey Steve," she started when she approached him, "I need to ask you about something."

"Is it about your friend?" He pointed to Spot behind her. "Because Tim already explained everything to all the directors and staff about them. I have no problem with him being here so long as you stay completely focused on the show."

"Absolutely! Thank you!"

(Jean/Crutchy POV)

Micheal, the director for The 39 Steps, was also fine with "Chris" sitting in on rehearsal. Everyone in the cast asked Jean at one point or another who he was, and she just told them all the same story she and the others told Tim. And they bought it completely. But Ethan had another question.

"Hey Jean," he asked her at break, "who's that with Fiona?" He could see out the window Fiona with some guy he didn't know. They were sitting together on the rocks, and they seemed a little close for his liking.

"Oh, um…that's-that's just her…friend, Alex." Crutchy gave her an odd look. "It's nothing to worry about. He is to her like Chris is to me."

"Okay." He still didn't seem sure, but he accepted it for now and walked back over to his friend Elizabeth Benson, who seemed more than happy to get him away from looking at Fiona.

"What?" she wondered when she saw Crutchy's face.

"He is to her like I is ta you? What was dat 'bout?"

She got really close to him and whispered, "Look, you can't tell any of da guys dis. 'Specially Spot. You got me?" He nodded. "When we got back, Fi didn't think she would evah see Spot again and thought it would be less painful ta try ta move on. So, when we got 'ere, she kinda…kinda started "datin'" Ethan. He's 'er boyfriend." His eyes widened.

"And can't tell 'em dis? Ain't it kinda important for Spot ta know dis?"

"No! AP needs ta get 'er mind tageddah foist. She'll talk ta him. Just remembeh, you hoid nothin'."

He took a breath and said, "Fine. I won't say anythin'."

(Casey/David/Jack POV)

"Okay, hit 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," Nora, the assistant director for Dust led the cast of all girls and one boy in their fight call. "Okay, keep repeating. Then switch attackers."

In her pair, Casey was the attacker and Hannah was the defender.

I wish we didn't hafta fight so slow, Casey thought. I wanna show off my fighitn' skills oudda den just me fist.

She looked from the corner of her eye to see that David and Jack still sitting in the audience on the log benches, watching her. The director, Kristen, told her the same thing all the other directors had said. She felt a little uneasy about letting all these girls be around them, but she knew neither would stray.

"Alright, can we go to right before the big fight, the end of Flavia's speech?" Nora called out. "Remember, 50% speed."

After running it once, they went again at 100%.

"Wow," David stated as he watched Casey sword fighting. "I guess your teaching her to fight helped out in this world too."

"I nevah taught 'er ta fight like dat," he informed her. "But I wish I had. Looks like you could do more damage wid one of dose den wid a fist."

"Ah!" Casey cried as he partner punched her in the stomach and then cut her leg with the sword, all acting of course. David couldn't help but cringe at what looked like his wife getting beaten.

"Okay all!" Kristen announced, standing up. "Lets's grab our scripts and set up for the top of the show."

Once the stage was set up, Casey went down to the audience to get her script.

"So, what did ya think?" she asked the guys.

"You terrify me," David admitted.

She laughed and kissed him.

"You gotta show me 'ow ta fight like dat DB," Jack told her. "Would come in 'andy ta keep Kick away from me family."

Casey's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Kick? Whadda ya mean Kick? I thought we ran him outta town long ago."

"He shows up and every now and den ta try ta scare me. But I just keeps-"

"Casey!" she heard Kristen call.

"I'm coming!" she assured her director. "Tell me lateh," she said back to Jack. "But for now, just…take in da show as best ya can." She quickly turned and ran on stage to her place.

(Amanda/Race POV)

"Alright! Let the beat stop! Officer McFly is in the house!" Amanda said as she entered from the back of the Pavilion as Officer McFly. Race had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as she worked her way down the aisle of tables pretending to talk to audience members. "Hey baby, how you doin'?" she spoke to Race. He couldn't respond without breaking down, so he just nodded back.

He had seen her perform multiple times, but never in something like this. He didn't understand much of what was happening, but whatever they were saying and doing, it sure was funny. Since Tim was directing Bomb-itty, he, of course, had no problem at all with his being there.

At break, she ran right over to him and sat with him.

"So, how ya likin' da show?" she asked him.

"I wish I knew what you'se all was talkin' 'bout so I could enjoy it more."

"Oh, I can 'elp wid dat." She used the rest of their ten minute break to explain the story of The Bomb-itty of Errors. Too soon though, she had to be called back on stage. "Hopefully dat 'elps." She kissed him, then hurried to join the others.

Watching his wife playing a rapping, horse-obsessed police officer, he couldn't help but think, _I wondah what de oudda guys 'ave been brought inta._

_Just a brief plot on the shows:_

_Bomb-itty of Errors: The Comedy of Errors but spoken in rap instead of Shakespearian _

_The 39 Steps: A man gets involved in a spy mission to discover what the 39 steps are after a secret agent is murdered in his apartment_

_Dust: a modern day girl on a field trip to London travels back in time to ancient Roman-time London and meets up with a group of female gladiators_

_Here Be Dragons: a group of rebels murders their queen to try to take back their freedom while their leader's daughter is in love with one of the soldiers against them_

_(Bye Bye Birdie and Pericles were also shows taking place)_

_I hope these descriptions make sense. They were a lot better than I probably made them sound_

_More to come! Keep reading and reviewing!_


	6. Author's Note

Hey all! So, in a lot of my reviews, I've gotten people asking to be characters in my story. Unfortunately, I am not using any in this one. But, I would love to include some OCs in the third one (which will be a prequel to FMN2). So, if you are interested in being an OC, please fill this out and send it to me either through a PM or a review:

**Newsie name:  
Real name:  
Borough:  
Background story:  
Relationship with-if you want (newsie boy):  
Best friends with (newsie boy or the girls):  
Personality:  
Look:**

I look forward to reading through any that come in! And don't worry, more chaps ARE coming. I promise!

*for the relationship one, please include your first and second choice because it's first come first serve


	7. Waterfront

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, plain and simple**

Chapter 6

All too soon, rehearsals were over and everyone went back to their respective cabins, but the guys had to wait outside. Again, the girls had to explain who the visitors were as they all got ready for waterfront.

"You guys still aren't swimming?" one of their friends, Alyssa Needhelm, asked Casey and Amanda.

"I'm not even going to waterfront," Casey responded. "I have to go to the Lounge and finish my play." Tonight's evening activity was the presentation of the first round of electives and Casey's was playwriting. But she still was not done typing it.

"So you're gonna leave your _boyfriend _all alone?" Bella Grunna questioned teasingly, still not over the fact that she and Amanda had boyfriends; boys were also her favorite thing to talk about.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Not with you around. He's coming up with me."

"And Jean, Fiona and I are gonna keep our eyes on the rest of them," Amanda added.

"But right now, we gotta go or we're gonna be late."

They grabbed their towels and walked outside. They saw the boys gathered in the dirt path outside the cabins.

As the group approached, they overheard Race saying, "Yeah, and it toins out dat de nun is dere muddah aftah all and-"

"Hey, hey, don't give the whole story away!" Amanda stopped him explaining Bomb-itty to the others.

"Hey all," Fiona greeted her friends as she and Jean joined with everyone.

"So, what now is 'appenin'?" Jack asked.

"Now is waterfront," Jean explained. "We all go down to the pool to relax after rehearsals."

"Unless you have a play to finish," Casey put in. "So, I'm going up to the Lounge after I check in."

"You're leaving?" David responded, sounding a little nervous about her not being around.

"And I'm bringing you with me." She took his hand. "The rest of you will be in safe hands."

"Guys, we literally have one minute or we'll be late," Amanda stated, checking her watch.

They quickened their pace and got down to the pool and to their respective counselors.

"Liz, I'm going up to the Lounge. Tim told me it was okay," Casey said to their bunk counselor.

"No problem. Is your friend coming?" she pointed to David.

"Yes."

"Alright, you're all set."

"We'll save a seat for you two!" Jean called to them as they walked away.

"So, what did ya think of rehearsal?" Casey asked her "boyfriend" as they made their way to the Lounge in the Main Building.

"You're amazing," he told her. "You're fantastic. And everyone is really good. Especially at that fighting. I mean, jeez."

"And de story?"

"Um…you-you know, Dust is very…um, very…"

"I know it's bad Davey. We all knows dat. You can come out and say it."

"It's not that it's bad. It's just, it's…"

"Bad." He laughed in response. "Oh, Dave, careful. It looks like your wallet's 'bout ta fall out."

He went to his pocket and caught it just in time. "Thanks. Don't wanna lose that." He took it out and held onto it.

"'Ey, dats da one I got ya for your birthday."

"I wouldn't use any other."

Casey noticed a piece of paper sticking out. "What's this?" She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of a 12 year old boy and a 5 year old girl. The boy had thick, brown, curly hair while the girl had medium, wavy, blonde hair. They both had bright blue eyes; but the girl's also had some green. Casey paused in her tracks. She knew immediately who these two were. "Omegod," she whispered.

"Case?" David spoke softly, wondering if she was okay.

"Dey'se so big," her voice breaking a little. "God, what are they?"

"Jamie's 12 and Lucy's 5."

"12 and 5?" I've been gone dat long?" A tear slid down her face.

"Hey, hey," he comforted her, kissing her head. "It's not your fault. And you have been there, in spirit. I can feel you every day. And I'm sure they can too. They know you're always with them."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I ain't gonna be sad 'bout dis," she said more to herself, and then to David as she continued walking, "What are dey like?"

"They're perfect. They're well-behaved, kind, smart. Jamie is a wonderful young man and Lucy is becoming more like you every day." She laughed a little at that. "They go to school Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and sell papers every other day."

"How do dey get along wid de ouddas?"

"They're all best friends. And Jamie watches over Lucy like a hawk, or so he tells me."

"Dose boys don't already 'ave dere eyes on 'er, right?"

"Not yet. But once they do, they're gonna have me and her brother and everyone else to deal with." By this time, they were upstairs in the Lounge.

Casey kissed the picture of her children, then gave it back to David. She sat down at the computer her play was on and started typing what she had written. David stood watching over her shoulder. There were a few others there as well so they couldn't talk too loudly.

"So, what's this play of your about?"

"It's called Mirror, Mirror. It's about a girl in the hospital recovering from anorexia."

He paused. "Case, it's-it's not about-" He touched her arm.

"No," she stopped him. "It's not. I just made it up."

He dropped it, knowing she didn't like to talk about it.

10 minutes later, she was done typing what she already had written; and now she just had to finish it.

"Ugh!" she grunted, putting her head in her hands. "This is impossible!"

"Don't freak out over it," he calmed her, putting his arms around her. "You're smart, you'll think of something."

"I just-but I-I can't-it's just-UGH!"

He chuckled. "Look, just start typing on…whatever this typewriter-ish-thing is, and you'll finish it no problem. Just type whatever comes to your head."

She sighed. "I guess." She thought for a minute and started to type. And it worked, within 25 minutes, her play was done. "Omigod, it's done. I finished!" She stood up and hugged David. "Thank you. That really helped. How did you know to do that?"

"You think I never get writer's block at The Sun?" She smiled and went back to her computer to print out a copy then brought it downstairs to photocopy it.

When she was done, she and David got to head back to the pool to enjoy some of waterfront with their friends.

As they approached their group, they heard Amanda say, "Hey they're back!"

"You finished?" Fiona confirmed as they sat down.

"Yep," Casey smiled. "Thanks to my guy here." She leaned her head on David's shoulder.

"Hey, I just gave you a tip. You did the typing," he gave the credit back. She beamed at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey! We don't have ice boxes at camp!" Jean scolded, it meant it as a joke. Those who understood the Tim-reference laughed.

"So, how exactly did you all meet again?" Alyssa asked.

"Well," Fiona started, thinking fast, "the four of us traveled to New York over April Vacation and we…got to…tour the New York Times headquarters. And Alex, Jack, David, Joey and Chris were all interning there."

"Why would you wanna tour the New York Times?"

"Because we were fascinated with newspapers, since, you know, they're diminishing," Casey went on, hoping that what she was pulling out of the air made any sense.

"And what? You and David had love at first sight or something?"

"Yes, yes we did." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Same with me and Joey," Amanda put in, putting her arm around him.

"And me and Fiona," Spot commented and kissed her head. He didn't notice her tense up.

"Wait, wait. Alex is your boyfriend? What about-?" Alyssa was about to ask about Ethan when Jean stopped her in time.

"I hate all this couple talk. It's any wonder a guy and girl can just be friends with couples getting together left and right."

Alyssa still wasn't distracted. "But I'm still confused about-"

Luckily at that time, the whistle blew, signaling the end of waterfront. Fiona wasted no time grabbing Spot's hand and rushing out of there.

Again, the boys waited outside while the girls got ready for dinner.

"'Ey fellas, is it just me or is AP actin' real weird?" Spot asked his friends.

"She's probably still just recoverin' from da shock of seein' ya. Or she just don't wanna explain da same story ovah and ovah, so dats why she rushed," Race thought.

"Maybe." He turned towards the cabin Wilder and saw someone staring at him. "Who's dat?"

The rest turned and saw the boy who looked away at being noticed.

"Dat's Ethan," Crutchy explained. "He's in Jean's show."

"He got beef wid me or somethin'?"

"I don't see 'ow he could. We ain't even been 'ere a day," Jack said.

"Maybe he likes Fiona or somethin' and he's jealous," Crutchy suggested, knowing he couldn't tell the truth.

Spot couldn't help but think that there was more to the story. He made a mental note to watch him.

_I ain't losin' 'er again_, was all he could think.

_Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is trying to become my best friend:P_

_So, just an update for the OCs, thank you so much for everyone who has been submitting! I've gotten way more than I ever thought I would ever get. I'm still not definatly sure about the ones I will be using yet; but as soon as I do I will be sure to let you all know_

_I'm gonna try to get chaps up faster, but I can promise you that more are coming. Keep reviewing! Love you all!_


	8. A Lie?

**Disclaimer: ahwlfknsbsdgjds…'nuff said**

Chapter 7

"Da food 'ere is really good," Race commented as he sat down after he and the others threw out their trash. They were all sitting outside for dinner that night.

"I know, right?" Jean agreed.

"It still isn't the same as when we had Chef Larry cooking," Amanda admitted.

"Who's dat?" Spot wondered.

"He's just the chef we had our first year here," Casey explained.

"Like you would know how the food is," their friend Maddie pointed out. "You only eat the salad."

"I do not," Casey defended herself, blushing.

"Yes you do. Lunch and dinner, you never get the-" Maddie was interrupted by Amanda nudging her to be quiet because Tim was raising his hand.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked.

"Tim's got some announcements to make," Fiona answered.

As Tim was talking, he called out another camper for talking and it seemed like he was going to yell at him when all of a sudden the cast of Bomb-itty stood up and broke into a rap-show chant. When they were done and everyone was applauding, the girls looked to their newsie friends and saw that their jaws were just on the ground.

"Everytime we thinks we undahstands dis place, anothah thing just gets thrown at us," Crutchy stated.

"Anyway," Tim went on when everything was done, "the groups for tonight's elective presentations are posted so be sure to check those out. It's gonna be a fun night. We're gonna start dismissing tables in a minute."

"What are electives?" David questioned.

"They're extra classes we signed up to take," Casey told him. "Like I'm in playwriting and Fiona, Amanda and Jean are in Igniting the Creative Process. Oh! And that reminds me, I need to talk to Susan before we go."

"Is she gonna be your Eden?" Fiona asked.

Casey nodded. "I finished the show and casted it in the same day. Nothing like waiting till the last minute."

"'Ey, any of you'se evah get da feelin' like ya bein' watched?" Jack suddenly asked.

"All da time," Spot answered, staring down the back of Ethan's head.

"Why do you ask?" Casey wondered.

"Cause I just got da feeln' like…" He turned around and saw another boy look down awkwardly. "Who's dat?"

The girls looked over to where he was looking.

"That's Marco. Marco Silverman," Amanda told him.

"Was he looking at you?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Jack responded.

All the girls' mouths at the table dropped open.

"You lucky little son of a-" Fiona started to say but Jack cut her off.

"Who is he?"

"He's only the hottest most perfect guy at camp," Casey whispered. She felt David's hand grasp her shoulder tighter. She patted it to let him know there was nothing to be jealous about.

"I swear to Lion Jesus, the guy who he falls in love with will be the luckiest guy on Earth," Amanda commented.

"Whoa, whoa, guy?" Jack repeated.

"You got a problem with that?" Jean wanted to know. "Do any of you have a problem with that?"

"Cause if any of you do-" Casey was going to go on, but Jack stopped her.

"I nevah said I did. I just nevah knew anyone who was…ya know…gay before."

"None of us are judgmental about that," David promised.

"Good. If any of you were, we would've had problems," Maddie said. "And I don't want problems with you. I just met you."

Finally, Gabby, one of the counselors, came around and dismissed their table. On their way out, they stopped and checked out the lists for the elective presentations.

"Sweet! We're all together," Jean observed.

"Oh God, you're all gonna hear my play," Casey complained.

"I'm sure it's great," Amanda retorted.

"It is great. I was there when she was writing it," David confirmed.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah…" Casey still wasn't sure. Her friends laughed, knowing that it was all gonna be fine.

"Fiona!" a voice called out. She turned and saw Ethan standing there.

"Um, you guys go on ahead. I'll see you at the presentations," she told the others.

"Ya sure?" Spot questioned, not moving his eyes from Ethan.

"I'm fine. I promise." He took another moment then left with everyone else. "What's up?"

"Okay, I think you owe me some sort of explanation," Ethan stated.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that guy! Who is he and what is he doing here? And why doesn't he ever leave your side?"

"Alright, alright, let me explain. I met Sp-Alex over April vacation in New York. He and I…had a thing for a while but it-it…ended."

"I don't think he knows that."

"Listen to me Ethan. I like you. You're my boyfriend. You don't need to be worried, okay?" He still looked unsure so to make him believe her, she leaned into him and kissed him; and again she felt sick. She couldn't help but think that she just told a lie. What she didn't know was someone nearby overheard their conversation and was wanting to find out the truth too.

_BLAME WRITERS BLOCK! I'm sorry about this chapter; the lateness of it, if it makes any sense and the fact that its soooo super short! But hey, at least I got one up. I'm really hoping and praying that the next one gets up sooner. Review please!_


	9. Electives

**Disclaimer: ha…ha ha…ha**

Chapter 8

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land? Well, maybe," Susan read the last lines of Casey's play.  
The crowd applauded and David tightened his arms around Casey. "You're amazing," he whispered in her ear.  
"Case, that was so good," Jean told her, almost in tears. People around her said the same thing.

Elective presentations were in full swing. Right now, they were listening to the playwrighting group's productions. After was slam poetry. Spot knew that Ethan was in that group, but he was happy to see that he was in the other group of elective presentations. Spot still didn't know what the deal was Ethan had with him over Fiona, but he was determined to find out.  
After the slam poets were Shakespeare groups who performed scenes, and then everyone moved out of the rehearsal studio and started or the large amp where igniting the creative process would perform. Fiona, Jean and Amanda were in that, so they had to leave before everyone else, leaving Casey with the boys.  
"Man, dis is just like a night at Medda's," Race commented as they walked.  
"How is Medda?" Casey wondered. "Is she still performing?"  
"Nah, she retired," Jack answered. "She still owns Irvin' Hall but she don't perform anymore. 'cept for special occasions."  
"How do you know all that Jack?"  
"Whadda ya mean?"  
"I mean, don't you live in Santa Fe now? I've been wondering this since you mentioned seeing Kick around."  
"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous about having to explain this, "Sarah and I nevah made it ta Santa Fe."  
Casey's eyebrows ruffled together. "What? Why? You guys were all set to go when we-" She stopped when she saw the look in Jack's eyes and she understood. "Oh." They were  
all quiet as they waited for the announcement that they could take their seats. Finally, they could.  
Everyone filed to the log seats s d waited for the performance to begin.  
"So, Jean tried ta explain ta me dis class but I didn't really undahstand," Crutchy told Casey.  
"Basically, it was a free writing class. They got inspirations from quiet walks they took and brainstorm sessions they had. They told me that they were told to write and not pick their pencil from their paper."  
"Okay, dat kinda makes sense."  
Casey laughed. "Hopefully their presentation will explain everything."  
It didn't. It was a wonderful presentation that everyone enjoyed very much, just the boys still were confused at what they had seen. Pretty much, the ICP group scattered themselves around the large amp with flashlights and read snippets of what they had written. Most of the writings were about acceptance, letting everyone be and do their own thing, and how good of a place the world would be if that happened. At different times, the three girls spoke At the same time, a video was being projected behind them and some people were playing guitar.  
After everyone had said something, the performance was over and it was time to head back to the cabins. After a couple minutes, Jean, Fiona and Amanda caught up with Casey and the others.  
"So, what's 'appenin' wid us tanight?" Spot asked.  
The girls looked dumbfounded. They hadn't thought of that.  
"Um, maybe we can ask Tim if you can-" Amanda started to suggest something but was  
interrupted when Tim actually came over to them.  
"Okay boys, I hope you've had fun today but right now it's time for you to go."  
"Where exactly are they staying?" Fiona asked Tim.  
"I made a reservation for them at a motel not far from here. So it will be easy for them to get back here."  
"You mean they can cone back tomorrow? On trip day?" Casey confirmed, grabbing David's hand.  
Tim smiled. "The staff, directors and I talked it over. And we can see how much these boys mean to you, and we've decided to allow them to be here during camp with you." Smiles erupted on the girls' faces and they all hugged. "But," Tim continued, "I don't want any trouble okay? You all have to follow the camp rules. Got it?" They all agreed. "Good. Well, I'm gonna give you boys a ride to the motel. So, we gotta get going."  
The girls hugged their boys goodbye and the couples kissed goodnight. But, when Spot tried to kiss Fiona, she turned her head so it landed on her cheek. He gave her a kind of hurt look and said goodnight, then they all walked after Tim.  
"Um, Mr. Blackwell," David spoke up once they were in his car, which they had been very confused about since all they were used to were carriages and walking, "what are we  
going to do for payment for the motel?"  
"First of all, call me Tim. Only my students at school call me Mr. Blackwell," Tim told them. "Second, Manitou has deals set up with nearby motels and hotels for  
discounted prices for show day families. But since it's for friends of mine, they are extending thediscounts even further. So none of you have to worry about it."  
"Oh but we wouldn't feel comfortable with you paying this much for us,"David went on.  
Race nudged him in the side to shut him up. "Yes we would."  
Tim laughed. "It really is no problem. So, tell me a little bit about yourselves." For the rest of the car ride, they told Tim as much as they could without giving away too much  
about their lives.  
Finally, they arrived.  
Tim helped them check in and brought them to their room. "Okay guys, I'll be back tomorrow morning at 7:30 to pick you up and bring you back to camp. So get a goodnights sleep and I'll see you bright and early."  
"Night Tim," they called as he left. Tim gave them a wave and closed thedoor behind him.  
Once they were alone, they began to inspect their room. There were only twobeds so they knew they were going to have to share, but they were okay with that. They were curious as to what the big, black rectangle was across from the beds.  
"It looks like a smallah version of a pictahs screen," Crutchy stated.  
"Maybe dis goes wid it?" Jack wondered, taking the remote from on top ofit. "'Ere Davey, you'se da smaht one."

David took the device from Jack and looked it over. He ended up pressing the green button and all five of them jumped when the television turned on. They messed around with it for a few minutes longer until they deemed it too confusing and hit the green button again to turn it off. They were confused about a few other things in the room, but they had their surroundings pretty much figured out after playing with the  
different objects for a while.  
"'Ey Spot, you seem far away. Whats up wid ya?" Race asked as they got into bed.  
"I just can't get dat guy Ethan outta my 'ead and what's goin' on wid 'im and AP."  
"Don't worry too much 'bout it. I'm sure Fi'll explain everythin' tomorrah," Jack comforted.  
Crutchy couldn't help the knot feeling growing in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to tell everyone the truth, but he knew that the truth needed to come from Fiona. He only hoped that everything would be settled soon.

_Again, not the longest, but at least I got it up in a normal period of time;) Anyways, more coming soon, yadda yadda yadda, please review, yadda yadda yadda…but seriously, please do!_


End file.
